Fall restraint equipment may include platforms, ramps, bridges, steps, guardrails, gangways, cages, gates, and other support structures. Gangways, for instance, may be used to provide access to an area, such as the top of a storage container. For example, a semi-trailer truck or a railroad carriage transporting dry goods may need to be unloaded from the container's top. A gangway is used to provide workers a path to unload the material. Additionally, an articulating cage may be lowered from the gangway or, alternatively, from a support structure in order to encase the area from which the material is to be unloaded. Platform systems typically provide access from one location of an area to another. The access points along the platform system or along other portions of fall restraint equipment may provide access to desired locations, such as the top of a railroad carriage, but typically leave a gap in the system or equipment when not in use. Gates may be used to cover the gaps but generally are manufactured to fit the specific dimensions of the gap. Once manufactured, the gate typically cannot be used to cover a gap exhibiting different dimensions.